The Bet
by Ambywamby98
Summary: Monica and chandler are dared by the rest of the gang to be friends for a whole week, No kissing or Touching, How will they cope? Who will win the bet? Mondler One-shot (Very long one shot)


_**Hello children! This is my first Mondler fanfic to be posted on here, but i have a few others posted on wattpad, just tell me if you want me to post them on here and i will. Now this was originally meant to be a one shot but i got a little carried away so im going to call it a Long-shot. Please be nice and R&R! X**_

_**Declaimer: I Do not own friends, but seriously if I did, if any of us did, we wouldn't be sitting her writing and reading fantics about it now would we? So no i don't own friends.**_

Chandlers P.O.V

I layed there in bed trying to comprehend how on earth I got so lucky. How did I end up with the fairest of them all? Why would she choose to be with me when it was clear she could get any guy with the click of her fingers? These where the questions I asked myself every day. The slight mumble that came from my arms brang me back down to earth. Monica, she was so beautiful when she slept. Hell she was beautiful all the time. She tossed slightly and tightened her grip around me. With previous girlfriends I had never been the real kind to hug in bed, but with Monica it was different. With Monica everything was different. "Penny for your thoughts?" the slight voice came from beneath my arms. I looked down at her; she had just woken up but still seemed to look beautiful. she was staring at me with those deep blue eyes it took me everything not to kiss her, but everything was not enough I lent down and gave her a slow loving kiss. "Good morning beautiful" "good morning" she said with the smile that could knock any man of their feet. "What are we planning on doing today?" I asked wishing I could just lie in bed with her all day in my presents. "I don't know, but I should get up soon, the others will be here soon demanding that they are fed" she said with a slight giggle before going to get up. I pulled her arm slightly making her fall back onto the bed. "Please don't go" I begged as if I were a little child. "Aw, sweetie I have to, who would feed the other kids?" she asked jokingly. She was starting to gain allot of my traits. Not that I had a problem with it. I let her walk out of my room. Thanking god that she was all mine.

Monica's P.O.V

I stood at the stove steering the steaming eggs in the fry pan. Rachel, phoebe, Joey and Ross where all sitting at the table discussing Danny's weird closeness with his sister. I walked over and divided the eggs on to four separate plates before going back to the stove to start a new batch for me and chandler. As I begun to stir the eggs I recalled the last few nights me and chandler had spent together. 3 days ago me and chandler shared our first 'I love you's'. And every night since then had been perfect. I didn't think sex with chandler could get any better but clearly I was wrong. I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt arms snake around me. I turned immediately knowing who it was. "Finally decided to get up did we" I smiled as he gained a smile. "Well I had to have time to look good, you know how hard it is to be the ugly one in the relationship?" How could he think he was ugly? "Chandler you're not ugly, you're cute, Handsome, sexy..." chandlers lips on mine cut me from my sentence. I kissed back. I felt him lick my bottom lip slightly as asking permission. I slightly parted my lips letting his tongue dance with mine. He was by far the best kisser ever. "EW guys, that's gross, I'm trying to eat" Ross said in a horrified voice. Chandler pulled away and smiled at me before sitting down at the table. "Yeah you guys are always all over each other I'm surprised you have time to do anything else" Rachel said with the slightest bit of a laugh. "I had to see this 24-7" Joey whined as I sat down on chandlers lap. "You know what, I'm still so surprised, that they kept it so long from us, and that Joey was the first one to figure it out" Ross said going to scoop another mouthful of eggs into his mouth. I didn't actually see him eat the eggs as chandlers lips where suddenly on mine again. "GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT" Ross shouted trying to get us to stop. This time I pulled away from chandler. "Sorry" I said not meaning it what so ever. "See you's are constantly playing tonsil tennis with each other" phoebe said. "I bet you couldn't..." Phoebe suddenly stopped mid sentence and smiled mischievously at me. "What?" I asked knowing exactly why she was smiling at me like that. It must have been the expression I had on my face. Just the word 'bet' made me do it. "I 'BET' you two couldn't last a week without being all over each other" phoebe said emphasizing the word 'bet' "we could so" I said knowing that it would be nearly impossible for me not to. But I couldn't lose. When i think about it, it wouldn't be that hard. We would just have to act like we were keeping it a secret still. "No, no, no, I know what you are thinking; I mean you have to act like you's are just friends, No spending the night or anything, the boys will watch chandler and we would watch you" Phoebe said smiling knowing she could convince me. I knew this would be the hardest thing I ever had to do but I couldn't just loose. "How about we make this more interesting, you get 80 bucks if you win, and if you lose you have to give all four of us 80 bucks" Rachel said. "Come on guys, this is just ridiculous" chandler said tightening his grip around my waist. "Are you's scared you will looooooose?" Phoebe asked eyeing me off. "We're not scared, we will do it, deal" I said shaking phoebes hand already regretting my decision.

Chandler P.O.V

What the hell was Monica trying to do to me? I could hardly keep my hands off her little known act as if we were just friends again? I wanted to scream out and say that I declined, and refused to do it. But I knew how competitive Monica was and I knew she wouldn't back down. "You have till 12pm, after that there will be no inappropriate touching or anything, just friends" phoebe said standing up and placing her plate in the sink. "Well we better make as much time as we can then" I said lifting up Monica and heading towards her bedroom. I heard the others say their goodbyes, and phoebes reminder about 12pm before shutting the door and dropping Monica on the bed kissing her passionately.

I rolled off the top of Monica breathing heavily. I listened as her breathing finally slowed down. "Holy crap!" I said trying to catch my breath. "Just when I thought sex with you couldn't get any better" Monica said rolling onto my chest. "That was amazing" I said still breath taken. I don't know why, maybe it was the fact that it would be 7 days before I could do that with her again. "That was defiantly the best" Monica said kissing my bare chest. I looked over at the bedside table at the alarm clock. In 10 minutes I would have to let Monica go and just be her friend for 7 whole days. This was going to be the hardest thing ever. I heard a loud knock on Monica's door. "You have ten minutes!" Rachel shouted. I groaned as the clock changed number. 9 minutes left. "I regret accepting the bet" Monica said sitting up. "Yeah so do I, but we both know you would have accepted it either way" I said with a slight laugh. She smiled and leant in and kissed me. I kissed back. She parted her lips automatically and I slipped my tongue inside. I layed her back down and climbed on top of her as the kiss heated up. "5 MINUTES!" phoebe shouted from the other side of the door. I pulled away from Monica and groaned resting my fore head against hers. She laughed slightly and pecked my lips a few times. I rolled off top of her and watched her as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. "This is going to suck so much" I said still having the slightest hope she would go out and declined the bet. "I know" was all she said. She passed me my clothes and I got dressed. She went to reach for the door handle but i stopped her as I snaked my arms around her waist and begun kissing the spot on her neck that made her shiver. "Mmm... Chandler you're making this harder" she said pulling away from my embrace. "60 seconds!" Joey shouted. I groaned once again as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "58, 57, 56..." Ross stared counting. I pulled Monica forcefully towards me and kissed her with allot of passion. When she started to kiss back I felt her nails slightly dig into the back of my neck. I was starting to become turned on when I was yanked away. "You's are now just friends" Rachel said trying not to laugh. "Let's go see a movie tonight! All together! We haven't done that in ages because you two always said you where 'busy'" phoebe said quoting busy. The others all agreed.

Monica's P.O.V

It had been 2 hours since this 'bet' had started. I haven't seen chandlers face in 2 hours. I sat slumped in the couch while I listened to Rachel bubble on about some gossip she heard earlier. I watched as the clock ticked on. 2 hours and 3 minutes since I have seen chandler. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone tugging at my arms. "What?" I asked obviously annoyed. "Monica, we called your name like 3 times, what were you thinking about? Chandler?" phoebe asked dropping my arm "because that's not aloud?" she said walking out the door. "Where is she going?" I asked. "Probably to go get the others? I don't know" Rachel said. But I could tell she knew exactly what phoebe was doing. Phoebe was quick to walk back in and sit down next to me. "Guys' come on I want to talk about the movie tonight" phoebe said with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure that's what you want to do" came the very filmier voice from behind me. I turned my head around so fast I was surprised my neck didn't snap. It was chandler. He smiled at me slightly before he was being tugged on to the couch next to Rachel. Rachel draped her arm around chandler's shoulders. It was such little contact but I still felt a hint of jealousy. "So chandler what movie do you feel like going to see tonight?" Rachel asked. "I honestly couldn't care" he said with a slight bit of anger in his voice. I could tell he was feeling just as bad as I was. "Ok what about you Monica?" phoebe asked. "I don't know" I said with a sign. "Oh! Let's go see that romantic movie I was telling you about before phoebe!" Rachel said. "Romance no...ow... I mean yeah let's see that" Joey said. It was obvious that phoebe has just elbowed him. I looked over at chandler to find his eyes on me. I smiled as he smiled at me. This was defiantly going to be the longest week of my life.

Chandlers P.O.V

The cab ride on the way to the Movies was horrible. We were all squished in one cab and I was pushed up right against Monica. Talk about torture. I couldn't touch her or hug her, or do anything. Earlier that day I had my arm around Monica's shoulders as we walked but apparently that was classed as breaking the rules. I had told them that that was what we did when we were friends but according to their little 'bet' it was against the rules. I looked up to see all 16 eyes staring at me and Monica. "What?" I asked aerated. "Nothing" came from all their mouths. I waited for everyone looked away before looking down at Monica. I needed to kiss her so badly; the temptation was stabbing me in the face, Just when I was about to give in, kiss her and forget the whole bet I was being pulled out of the cab.

What are the odds I was seated next to Monica in the theatre and in the corner the most known romantic place of the whole thing? What a coincidence? I could tell the others were trying to make us cave in by doing any little thing known to man to make us crack. I would give in at anytime if I had the choice but Monica would defiantly want to win the bet. As the movie begun I could already tell this was going to be a long painful night. The movie was rated as one of the most romantic movies of 98 in the New York Times. It was going to be so hard to keep my hands off Monica.

Monica's P.O.V

I seriously hated my friends so much at this point in time. This movie was so romantic. If me and chandler had came to see it alone we probably wouldn't even know what the movie was about because our faces would be glued together the whole time. The couple in front of us had pretty much been all over each other since the movie had begun. I slightly looked over at chandler this was defiantly the worst torture I could have ever got. Physical torture wouldn't even be this bad. I looked around the theatre when my eyes fell on a woman a few seats away from us. Was she looking at me? No wait she was looking at chandler! She was checking him out! I needed to kiss him or do something so she knows his with me. But I couldn't. The movie hadn't got long to go until it was over then I could take chandler away from the woman's sight. We got up and walk out of the theatre as the ending credits rolled on the screen, when everyone suddenly stopped and turned around, I turned around with them to see that woman flirting with chandler! I wanted go over there and pull chandler away from here and go off at the woman. But again, I couldn't. We walked over to them. "So is there a woman? Mr is it...sexy?" she asked. I wanted to knock her out. But no. I had to just stand there and watch some beautiful woman flirt with MY boyfriend! Chandlers was tense and nervous I could tell. "Um actually there is" I said not thinking. "What No their isn't!" the rest of the gang said loudly. "Come' on guys, Are you trying to break chandler and... Megan, up? I said thinking of the first name the popped into my head. "Yeah his girlfriend Megan is at home, She couldn't come tonight because of an umm... work thing" I said trying my best not to smile at the face the woman was making. "Oh, well here's my number, call me when things don't work out between you" she said seductively passing chandler her number. It took me all I had not to pounce at that woman! As we begun to walk back to the cab phoebe and Rachel pulled me from the rest of the group "What the hell was that?!" They both whispered. "What was what?" I asked acting as if I hadn't twisted the rules around on their little game. I looked up to see Joey, Ross and chandler all looking back at us. "That, with the whole Megan thing" "What, I was just helping out a FRIEND" I said emphasizing the word friend. Chandler smiled at me. As the others where clueless on what to say.

Chandlers P.O.V

It has been 3 days, and 2 nights since me and Monica had been in this stupid bet. I thought day time was torture but I was clearly wrong. Night times where definitely worse. Almost Every night since London we had been together, that was a lot of nights. I had so much temptation to sneak over to Monica's. It's not like they would have knew. We did it several times before when our relationship was just a secret. But No they had to make it much more difficult. Ross was sleeping on the couch in our apartment and phoebe was asleep on the couch in Monica's apartment. They were like guard dogs. I had thought so many times to go over even if there was someone on guard, but we only had 4 more days and we would win the bet. And I would be a fool not to admit it would be good to rub it in our friend's faces that they were wrong. I looked over at the clock it was 7am Monica would be up soon cooking everyone's breakfast. I got out of bed and walked over to the door ready to start another day of torture, when I heard muffled voices from the other side door. I pushed my ear up against it to get a better listen. It was phoebe, Joey, Ross and Rachel. "There not backing down" I heard Rachel say. "Yeah it's been 3 days, what else can we do?" Ross asked. "Why don't we set chandler up on a date?" I heard Joey suggest. I burned with anger, where they trying to break us up? "No, we don't want them to break up Joey, Oh I know! Spin the bottle!" phoebe suggested. Spin the bottle? Where not 8? But maybe I could kiss Monica! "Where not in 6th grade phoebe, how is that going to help that means they have a chance they could kiss each other" Ross said. "yes, but that also have a high chance they could kiss one of us" "which mean one of them could stop the whole thing and call it off?" Rachel said catching on to phoebes idea. I heard them all agree as the voices finally faded out as they walk over to apartment 20.

Monica's P.O.V

Here I am once again. Cooking everyone's breakfast. Why can't they just make their own? It had been 3 days since this stupid bet had started. And they had tried absolutely everything to make us break. But I won't break. I never loose. I smiled as I watched chandler walk through the door and join the rest of the group. I served everyone a plate of pancakes and sat down across from chandler. It was such torture watching him and not being able to do anything. I had to do something. That's when I got an idea I begun running my foot up and down chandler leg ever so slightly. I looked over at him talking to phoebe as he smiled at the small contact I was providing. I slowly moved my foot up to his inner thigh when I felt him jump. He pulled out from under the table and walked over and sat on the couch quite quickly I smiled at his reaction. "So Guys, how about we play spin the bottle" phoebe said out of the blue. Spin the bottle? What are we 12? Maybe I would get to kiss chandler?

Chandlers P.O.V

"Ok so you know the drills whoever it lands on you have to kiss? Ok?" Ross started he spun the bottle and funley enough it landed on Rachel. They kissed. Rachel then spun the bottle. I looked over at Monica as she stared intently at the bottle as it spun the bottle it landed on Joey. Rachel leant over and pecked Joey's lips with no hesitation. Joey spun the bottle and what do you know? It landed on me. "I don't think so" I said taking the bottle. I held it for a while praying that it would land on Monica. I spun it fast. It went around the group a few times before slowing down, at first I thought it was going to land on Monica but just my luck it landed on Rachel who was sitting next to her. Rachel lent in and pecked my lips again with no hesitation. I looked over at Monica to see the hurt on her face. I felt like stabbing myself. Their plan had successfully worked so far. Rachel spun the bottle but I was too busy looking at Monica's hurt face to see that the bottle had landed on me. "2nd times, You's have to use tongue now" phoebe said smiling evilly. I was not going to put my tongue in Rachel's mouth. As Rachel's face slowly got closer to mine I debated in my head weather to push her away and call of the bet but before I could make a decision she pulled away to the noise Monica made from jumping up from her spot. "Oh shoot I'm late for work" she said as she ran out the door. I looked over at the clock and knew she didn't start work for another 3 hours.

I wanted to run after Monica when she flew out of apartment 20 but I couldn't. I was now sitting at my office supposably working but all I could think about what how upset Monica was right now. Could this actually break us up? Dose she actually think I would make out with Rachel? That's when it hit me. I had a plan. I looked over at the clock. Monica should be finishing work in less than an hour. I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door.

Monica's P.O.V

I hang up my chef's hat and apron and went to the back to collect my stuff. I hated my friends right now. How could they do that? What where they trying to do? Break us up? I walked in the back room to grab my bag when I was met with a wonderful site. Chandler. "Chandler what are you..." I had little time to finish my sentence as chandler's lips where on mine. I missed this so much. We kissed so passionately. Out tongues danced together in perfect rhythm. I pulled away and looked at him. "Why are you..." he placed his finger up against my lips. "Shh... Follow me" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

We arrived at a small hotel room just out of Manhattan. We kissed the whole cab ride there. When we were finally in the room I didn't want to question anything. Chandler was here kissing me and the was all the mattered. As we kissed I ever so gently pushed him on to the bed knowing quite well that doing this would coarse me to lose the bet but there was no way I could get myself to stop. Chandler rolled me over so he was on top of me. He took off my shirt discarding it to the other side of the room. Before leaning down and kissing and sucking that part of my neck that made me shiver. I missed this so much. Agreeing to that bet was the dumbest thing i could have ever done. As I let out a moan he smiled at me before kissing my lips one more time and discarding my pants.

Chandler rolled off me panting heavily leaving me breathless. After an attempt to ease my breathing I lent up and gave chandler a long loving kiss. "That was amazing" I breathed. "It was not amazing, it was spectacular! I missed you so much" chandler said. I kissed along his jaw line slowly. "Me too, Best four hours of my life" If anyone else saw us they would of had the idea we hadn't seen each others in years. "You know what this means don't you?" chandler asked. "Yeah we lose the bet" I replied not really caring. "I really don't want to admit to the other we lost though" I said kissing chandlers chest. "Me neither, so I have a plan" chandler said. I shot up out of his arms. "What do you mean?" "Well when you ran out everyone looked at me and apologized" He said leaning onto his elbow. "What do you mean apologized" I asked. "Well when you ran out they thought you were mad at me for kissing Rachel" chandler said leaning into kiss my neck. "So what's the plan?" I asked leaning into the kiss. "Well why don't we act like you are mad at me, and pretend to break up then hopefully they where feel bad enough and call the whole bet off, that means we don't loose" Chandlers muffled voice came from my neck. "Mr bing, you know me so well" I said letting him roll on top of me.

Chandlers P.O.V

I'm so happy I finally have Monica back. We where walking hand in hand to the apartment. In less than half an hour the others would be getting home from work, so we had perfect time to proceed with our plan. "Ok, so you know the drill right?" I asked looking down at Monica as she struggled to find the key to her apartment. "Yep, But what if they don't feel bad straight away?" Monica asked unlocking the door. "Well we make them feel very bad about it" I smiled watching her hang up her coat. I heard footsteps approach the door to apartment 20. This was the cue to start with our plan. "MONICA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled smiling hoping she knew I was saying this to cue her to proceed with the plan. Monica looked at me confused so I pointed to the door, I watched as her mouth formed a smile. "WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE STICKING YOUR TOUNGES DOWN RACHELS THROAT!" "MONICA I LOVE YOU! NOT RACHEL WE WHERE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE! FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I yelled. "YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU'RE WILLING TO KISS RACHEL THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER! GET OUT!" Monica yelled smiling slightly. I walked over to her and gave her a quick passionate kiss then faked stormed out of the apartment. Rachel and Joey where standing in the hall shocked. I tried my hardest not to laugh at the expression they where displaying on their faces and continued to walk into my apartment.

Monica's P.O.V 

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel. I was finally release from the torture I had been experiencing the last few days. I was stoped mid way to my bedroom by the two sets of eyes burning into me. "What?" I asked. "Did you and chandler just break up?" Rachel asked with a sadden look on her face. "What? Me and chandler weren't even dating, we are just friends remember" I said referring to the bet. If looks could kill. The expressions they had on their faces where priceless. "No, Monica, really?" Phoebe asked me. "Yeah we did and I don't care, at least this bet will be easier now" I said hoping I would convince them to say the bet is off. After a few seconds of nothing but sadden face's I walked off to my room trying to think of something that would cause them to call the bet off.

Chandlers P.O.V

I walked out of my room when I was bombarded with questions. "Did you and Monica break up?" And "what the hell happen" where the few sentences I could make out from them all talking over each other. "What are you talking about me and Monica are just friends" I said referring to their bet. "Chandler did you's" phoebe asked with a sadden look on her face. The plan seems to be working. "Yeah I guess this bet really got to us" I said thinking it was the perfect way to make them throw away the whole thing. "Oh my god chandler you have to go fix this" Joey said walking over to me with a face on him that looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Can't it makes me to emotional to talk to her" I said hoping, just hoping they would give in. After a few seconds of silence I walked into the hall to see Monica listening intently. "Well hello beautiful" I said taking her into my arms and giving her a long romantic kiss. "Hey, There still not backing down?" Monica whispered. I went to speak up when suddenly she covered my mouth and pushed her ear up against the door to apartment 19. "Guys, I think we broke them up" I heard Ross say. "I feel so bad" "what are we going to do?" Joey asked. I was also pretty certain I heard the fridge door open and close as he said that. Typical Joey. "I don't know, but i think we should go to work then think of a plan tonight" Ross said. Suddenly footsteps where heard approaching the door. Monica yanked my arm almost out of its socket and pulled me into apartment 20. "We have to make them feel worse" Monica said. "Well what should we do?" "Oh I know how about we go on dates" Monica suggested. "What!" i shouted. Monica covered my mouth. "No we don't actually go on dates, we pretend we have a date then go on a date together" She said smiling. Boy did i love that smile. "Don't you think they would get suspicious" I asked. "Yeah i guess, you could act as if you are really upset and say you have some work to do in the office?" She said smiling as the idea came to her. "That's a very good idea my love" I said leaning in to kiss her.

Monica's P.O.V

I was actually pretty excited to go on this date with chandler. There was this different vibe we had when we knew we could be catched at any moment. I liked having a secret everyone else didn't know about. But i miss being able to kiss and hold chandler in public. I looked at my reflection one more time before walking out my bedroom. Chandler was crying on the couch and the others where all around supporting him. At first i panicked and wanted to go over there and comfort him and find outs what wrong. But then I realised it was all part of the plan. "Monica why are you so dressed up" Ross asked me. "I'm going on a date" I said applying my lipstick.. "What!" chandler yelled his head shooting up. "Yeah, I'm going on a date chandler" I said in the bitchyest tone. "With who?" Rachel asked. "With Richard" I said again in a bitchey tone. "WHAT!" they all yelled. "You just broke up with chandler and your going out with Richard? What the hell Monica?" Rachel yelled. "Well me and chandler are over, he obviously doesn't love me anymore, so i might as well move on" i said grabbing my purse and walking out of the apartment.

Chandlers P.O.V

Me and Monica never actually discussed who she would be fake dating but still when she said Richard a strike of anger and jealousy shot through me. I reminded myself it wasn't real and it was all for the plan. When there was silence surrounding me I faked cried some more. I felt all there sympathy as they said there "I'm sorry" and "she is just trying to be a bitch" I wanted to defend Monica but again that would ruin the plan. "You need to go work things out with her" Ross said. "I can't she doesn't love me anymore" I said trying to hide the smirk appearing on my face. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now all because of some stupid bet I lost her" by this point in time i had to burry my face in my hands to try not to laugh at the expression the others were making. "I feel terrible" Rachel said. I heard the others agree. "Chandler she still loves you go after her" Pheobe said soothing my back. "I can't, we just friends remember, i can't kiss her or anything because of this bet" i said eying them off. "Forget about the stupid bet" Joey said. 5 words i have been longing to hear for the past week. "Yeah your relationship is more important" Rachel said. "So what your saying is that the bet is off?" I asked. Before phoebe even had enough time to finish the word 'yes' i was out the door. Monica was standing their smiling. I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her. I know i got a bit over excited but 4 days without each other? That is torture.

We walked back in the apartment hand in hand. "Wow that was quick" Ross said stating the obvious. "Yeah, you honestly convinced her that quickly?" Rachel asked. "No we never broke up" Monica said with a smile on her face that she wore every time she won something. "What are you talking about?" the others all asked as if in sync. "What she is saying is we never broke up" I said. "Then why did you fake being broken up?" phoebe asked. "Well we gave in yesterday, and spent the day at a hotel room" I said. "I told you they should have been guarded at work too" phoebe said. "What where you doing at a hotel room?" Ross asked. "Do you really want to know Ross?" I asked wrapping my arms around Monica's waist. "Aha! So you gave in! You lost the bet" phoebe yelled. "ah, that when you're wrong, me and chandler didn't want to confess that we lost, so we came up with a plan to make you guys feel guilty for breaking us up and confess the bet was 'off' Monica said emphazing the word off. "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "Well before you found out, you said the bet was off, so when you found out, the bet was no more, which means we don't loose" Monica said high fiving me. "That's not fair" and "that's cheating" came from the rest of the group. "Well I don't care. We won you lost. Ha!" Monica said pulling on my hand as she led us to the bedroom. "What do you think you too are doing?" Phoebe asked. "Going to claim my prize" I said winking at Monica. Monica giggled slightly before pulling me in into a passionate kiss. Yep. I was defiantly the luckiest man in the world.

_**Tell me what you think please! I love feedback! I will love you forever if you do? Also tell me if you would like me to post my other storys on here 3 **_


End file.
